Sashelle Mitsobar
For use in: This character is written for the upcoming Cleansing RP. Name: Sashelle Mitsobar (NSW) Age: 124 Nationality: Ebou Dari Hair: Coppery brown Eyes: Dark Skin: Olive Height: 5'9" Voice: Soft, yet obviously made for command Other: House tattoo on her upper left arm Special Skills: Very skilled in tactics Personality weakness: Strongly biased towards her native Altarans Personality: Sashelle is a very powerful personality. She has the undeniable air of command that only a nobleborn Aes Sedai can emit. She is very strong-willed, but does not often let it turn into anger or a tantrum. She is considered "reserved" for a green, as she has never had more than two warders, both of whom have died in battle. Her pride and ego need their own living quarters. = Character History= Sashelle was born into House Mitsobar as the youngest child. Her House was not the ruling House when she was born, but it was her eldest brother's child who took to the throne. Sash lived a life of parties, balls, pretty dresses, and maids. As far as noble life was concerned, her life was normal. She rode horses, learned the ways of court, learned fine arts, and even snuck out for a duel on occasion. As per normal, she was tested by an Aes Sedai, for they always try to get an Aes Sedai on the throne. At 16 she tested positive and was shipped off to Tar Valon for training. The first year was challenging for her, for she was not used to doing things for herself, let along be forced to do something for someone else. Her strong will showed often for the first while and her had frequent visits to the Mistress of Novices' office. She did settle down and she was taken to be tested for Accepted. She was horrified at what she did not know about this ter'angreal, but her noble pride forced her to take it. The first arch she came out of with a solemn face. The second arch broke her. She came out sobbing and trembling. Something within that silvery door had scared her nearly into shock. For almost anyone else, they would have given up then, took their silver, and left, but there was that little voice in the back of her head. You're a Mitsobar. Mitsobar's never give up. Her noble pride prodded her to take that last arch and once again she came out crying, but not all were tears of sadness or fear. Tears of joy were mingled in her fountains. Due to the events at the arches, the Aes Sedai developed a very high expectation of Sashelle. They saw her inner potential and were determined to put a shawl across her shoulders, even if they had to beat her to near death with the Oath Rod to do it. She had more private lessons than other Accepted, but they pushed her harder than any other two. She was sent to test for the shawl in just over half the time she had spent as a novice. She passed and proudly choose the Green. No one had had any idea what Ajah she would choose. No matter how you looked at it, she could have gone to any Ajah. None the less, the Greens spent the next while primping their hair and flaunting their recent catch. And a Green she was. She spent little time in the Tower, for she busied herself with defending the Blight-border. Even if it was just a small skirmish, she would do her best to be there. She loved the heat of battle: her dueling in Ebou Dar showed that earlier on. She only returned to Tar Valon for brief visits just merely to stay in touch and maybe borrow an angreal or ter'angreal for a time. The Green Ajah has her picked as the next Captain-General when the current one retires, although she rather vocally tells them that she does not wish for such a position. She has no interest to sit in her rooms doing paperwork. Anything for a battle. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Green Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios